


What Could Have Been

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, F/M, Fluff, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma of Misthaven is looking for her true love, when she meets a certain Lieutenant she falls hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

I sat in my room as my mother was fixing my hair getting me ready for my coming out ball. I looked into the mirror and saw my golden blonde hair up, my red long sleeved ball gown flowing, and a off white headband. My parents are making me look for a betrothed at least they are letting me choose and not picking a suitor for me. My parent's want me to find my true love and I cannot wait to meet him. My parents told me their story of how they found each other and I just hope to find love just like my parents.

“Emma?” I heard my mother say and I snapped out of my thoughts, “Yes?” I asked “It's time! Are you ready?” She asked and I nodded. We walked towards the Ballroom and my father was standing at the entrance “Why Emma, you look absolutely beautiful.” He said and bowed, I curtsied and said “Why, thank you father.” I looked at my mother and she smiled at me. 

My parent's walked out first and introduced me, I started mingling when my parents walked up to me with two men that looked similar, possibly brothers. “Emma I would like you to meet Captain Liam Jones and his younger Lieutenant Killian Jones. Captain, Lieutenant this is my daughter, Emma.” my father introduced I curtsied while they bowed “Delighted to make your acquaintance.” I said “It is our pleasure.” Captain Liam said. “May I be so bold to ask for a dance from the Princess?” Lieutenant Jones asks “I would be delighted to dance with you.” I said and he lead me to the dance floor. “Your smile says enjoyment, but your eyes say that you are not quite entertained, m’lady.” He said as he spun me around “To many suitors, hoping to take the throne, but I am not going to marry a man I do not love.” I told him “Very wise decision, if you are to spend your life with someone, it should be someone you love.” He replied. “I need some air, do you mind taking a walk through the garden?” I asked and he smiled and agreed.

We walked in silence in the gardens “How is it? Sailing, I mean.” I said, he gives a slight chuckle “Never a dull moment I must say.” He says. “I've never been at sea, I always wanted to but my parents fear of pirates.” I tell him, “Pirates are very sneaky especially for drunks.” he says. We stopped and sat by the marble fountain that was spewing water “Have you ever faced pirates?” I asked looking him in his deep crystal blue eyes “Very few, nothing too serious and life threatening.” he says. “Being honest with you Lieutenant you are the first person in my life to speak with me of the world beyond the castle walls. You are also the first person to speak to me as a friend and not just a Princess.” I tell him truthfully. “I shall speak with you however you wish for me to, Princess.” he says and smiles “You may call me by my first name.” I tell him “As you wish, Emma.” he says sweetly.

MONTHS LATER

I sat by my tower window just watching what happens outside when a bird, a dove, lands on the window sill “Hello there, what have you got?” I ask it and grab the letter it had then the bird flew off. I opened the letter and smiled:  
My Dearest Emma,  
Our journey to the frozen kingdom of Arendelle took quite longer than expected, but we made it safely with minimal problems. The days without you are very long and dull. I have been informed by my brother that we will be back in Misthaven before sundown tomorrow night. I will be counting the minutes before I return to you, my love.  
Yours Truly,  
Lieutenant Killian Jones  
I read and reread the letter and couldn’t help the smile on my face. I walked into my room and went to my desk and quickly wrote back.  
My Dearest Killian,  
I am glad to hear your journey was safe and well. I am overjoyed that you shall be returning shortly, have a safe journey and tell your brother to be cautious. I look forward to seeing you again, as I am counting the seconds until your arrival.  
Your Love,  
Princess Emma of Misthaven  
I get the messenger bird and sent him off with the letter, I cannot wait until he gets back. Killian and I have been spending more time together and he asked my parents to court me and I have never been happier. “Emma?” I heard my mother's voice and turned around “Yes, mother?” I asked “Another letter from Lieutenant Jones?” She asks and I nod “He said that they will be returning home shortly, Before nightfall tomorrow night.” I tell her. “That is wonderful, now hurry your father is waiting for you by the stables for your training.” She says and I rush to change and head for the stables “Father!” I say and he turns and faces me “There you are! Come we must train before the sun goes down.” He says putting his sword up. 

When I awoke I headed down for breakfast as we were eating someone barged into the dining hall “My king! You are needed at the docks, immediately!” a man said “What's going on?” My father asked standing “Pirates, they attacked the crew of The Jewel of the Realm.” He said. My father looked at me and I could feel the tears in my eyes “Is everyone okay?” My father asked turning back towards the man “Most are injured, three are dead.” He said. “Snow get Emma to her room, I'll be back soon!” He says then runs out. I'm in too much shock to argue with her and run after my father. My mother takes me to my room, I lay on my bed as the tears fall, my mother tries telling me that maybe he's not one of the three dead, but I hear none of it as I fall asleep.

When I awake the sun seems lower than its high peak, so it was mid afternoon. My mother was gone, so I was alone. I sat up and looked across the room and sitting there was Killian “Good afternoon, love.” He said casually. “Killian!” I said, I stood up and ran into his arms “Aye, it's me love, I would never leave you.” He said, “I thought you were dead.” I say quietly. He grabbed my hand and with the other he picked my head up to look him into his beautiful ocean blue eyes “I told you, love, I'm a survivor.” He said as he kissed my head. “How's Liam? Is he alright?” I asked “Liam is dead,” he took a breath and looked down “although he is gone he put up a damn good fight.” He says giving a half smile. “He will be remembered and missed.” I say taking his face into my hands. He takes my hands and we walk down to the garden then sit by the fountain, which became our place “Emma, you know I love you. I will never stop loving you or protecting you. With that said,” he gets down on one knee and my hand goes to my mouth “Will you marry me?” He said and I nodded “Yes. Yes, a million times, yes!” I say, he picked me up and spun me around. When he set me down he placed a ring on my finger somewhat similar to my parents but instead a ruby was in the center. I looked at him and kissed him, the kiss was full of so much passion and love. I love this man, I love Killian Jones.

When we got back to the castle my parents were standing there waiting “Well?” My mother said and I just laughed and nodded my head “I said ‘yes’.” I say and my mom runs up and hugs me followed by my dad.

5 MONTHS LATER

I was walking in the gardens thinking of how my life will go with Killian as my husband. “Emma, come on! It's time.” I turned and saw my father standing there with a smile as long as the Infinite Forest. I walked towards him and took his arm “I'm very proud of you.” He said as he kissed my head. We walked inside and he lead me to the end of the aisle where my handsome lieutenant was standing there. This has been the happiest day of my existence, I married the man I love and he is not to go out to sea for another 4 months.

That night I danced with my husband until I couldn't feel my feet “Follow me.” He grabbed my hand and lead me to the gardens. As we walked I saw him grab a flower and he handed it to me, a single crimson rose, I looked at him and smiled. “It's beautiful.” I say looking into his eyes, “It's beauty is nothing compared to you, love.” He said while moving a strand of hair from my face. I studied his and saw nothing but pure love and happiness “Would you care to dance, love?” He stretched his hand out in hopes that I take it “I would love nothing more!” I say taking his hand. We danced in the gardens not caring if music played or not, we held each other close and stared into each other's eyes.

8 MONTHS LATER

“Captain! An urgent message from the King and Queen!” The messenger said running up from the docks. “What is it pertaining to?” Captain Killian asked “It is the Princess, something has happened!” He replied. Killian did not have a second thought he took the message and read it ‘It's time.’

After reading the words on the parchment he took of from the deck of his ship and mounted a horse taking off for the castle. Killian rode as fast as he could towards the castle to get to his wife. Once he made it to the castle he ran inside and was directed by the servants until he heard the screams of his wife. When he walked in her mother was placing a wet towel on her daughter's forehead, then she looked up and saw him “Killian! You made it just in time!” Snow said grabbing his hand and placing it in Emma's before walking out. “It's time.” Doc said. 

When the screaming stopped an even more beautiful sound started the cry of a newborn babe. “It's a boy!” Doc said handing the babe to Killian, Emma cried happy tears as she looked at her husband holding their child. “He's beautiful, love.” Killian said handing him to his mother. Emma looked down at her son and loved the sight in front of her, a boy with dazzling blue eyes of his father, dark brown, almost black, hair also like his father, he was almost the spitting image of his father except with Emma's chin, nose, and smile. “What's his name?” Her father asked smiling at her “Liam,” she started looking at Killian, “Liam Henry Jonas.”


End file.
